Le Gardien de mes songes
by Mikishine
Summary: N'avez vous jamais ouie dire que nos amis les chats ont une excellente vision ? Mais songeriez vous seulement que certains possèdent un don particulier leur permettant de rivaliser avec n'importe quelle Sybill Trelawney. Pattenrond est de ceuxci... HGSS
1. Chap 1 : Hermione confie

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Fic inspirée par, et donc dédiée à, mon matou personnel, ma grosse boule de poil avide de câlin, mon monstre baveur lorsqu'il ronronne… ce qu'il ne fait que lorsqu'il est dans mon lit… de préférence sur mon oreiller " Je disais donc ma petite (ou plutôt grande) bouillotte sur patte, mon chat adoré de cinq ans : Maverick… surnommé Rantanplan ! C'est un gros bêta doublé d'un chien mais il n'y a pas plus adorable. Il refuse de laisser ma mère aller se coucher (il s'allonge de tout son long devant la porte de la chambre et comme il est grand…), empêche mon père d'aller dîner en restant obstinément allongé puis cramponné au ventre de celui-ci lorsqu'il essaye de se lever du canapé et enfin, pour clôturer ces quelques exemples de vie commune avec le dit animal, il veille sur moi la nuit… C'est mon amour à moi ! Voilà promis j'ai fini l'éloge à mon chat mais il fallait bien rendre à Maverick ce qui lui est dû, après tout sans lui jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée de cette mini fic en trois chapitres. Et oui cela aurait pu être un one-shot mais ce chapitre sera suivi de deux autres. Cela dit Lied si tu lis un jour ceci cela t'évoquera peut-être quelque chose, cette fic est aussi pour toi. Dans le prochain Severus parle de leur cohabitation ainsi que de sa perception toute particulière du fauve et dans le dernier Pattenrond lui-même s'exprimera. J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour sa disponibilité et le temps qu'elle a bien voulu consacrer à la correction entière de cette mini-fic en trois chapitres. Bisou à toi auteur préférée de moi … tu sais ce que j'attends maintenant ; )

**Résumé :** N'avez vous jamais entendu dire que nos amis les chats ont une excellente vision ? Mais songeriez vous seulement que certains possèdent un don particulier leur permettant de rivaliser avec n'importe quelle Sybill Trelawney. Pattenrond est de ceux-ci... cependant que pensent Hermione et Severus de sa petite personne poilue ?

°°°

**Chapitre 1 : Hermione confie**

Une jeune femme à la beauté singulière, ne ressemblant en rien aux mannequins sans saveurs des magazines, contemple avec amour et douceur l'être qui l'a, le premier, accepté entièrement, sans restriction. Sans jugement il l'a adopté au premier regard et depuis jamais ne lui a retiré son affection.

"Comme toujours depuis la fin de la guerre tu dors du sommeil du juste… et ce en pleine journée. Avant ma simple arrivée dans une pièce où tu te reposais suffisait à t'éveiller. Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, je te parle et tu n'esquisses pas le moindre mouvement paresseux, une interrogation dans le regard. Tu vieillis toi aussi, je le sais bien… simplement ne m'abandonne pas encore mon beau. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon soutien indéfectible depuis une éternité. Je voudrai tant te voir un jour jouer avec mes enfants… à supposer que j'en ai. Hummm j'ai comme l'impression que la blessure, qui t'a été accidentellement infligée durant l'une des dernières batailles, t'a ôtée quelques années de vie. Bats toi encore un peu tu veux ?"

Un sourire mélancolique, aussi doux que triste, vient se poser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prend place, non loin de la fenêtre, sur le fauteuil à bascule. Repoussant une mèche rebelle et broussailleuse, qui s'est échappée du reste de sa chevelure, relevée succinctement sur sa nuque et maladroitement nouée, elle jette un regard au dehors.

Les nuages dessinent une histoire qu'elle est seule à voir. Le tapis d'herbes duveteuses semble parcouru de frissons sous l'assaut du tendre vent d'automne. Les vagues vertes viennent mourir au bord du ruisseau à la voix éclatante. Il chante sa mélodie à la multitude qui le peuple et cascade en rires joyeux sur les pierres aux ventres arrondis qui le porte. D'un bond un petit pont de bois enjambe le court d'eau miroitant afin de reprendre pied aux seins de la mer de verdures. Une colonie d'ailes battantes aux piaillements enthousiastes vient se nicher au creux de l'arbre centenaire, l'ancêtre de ce paysage, le sage de ce parc. Le soleil couchant vient l'honorer de ses derniers rayons. Il caresse les branches du grand chêne aux feuilles chatoyantes.

Un crépitement dans la cheminée la tire de sa rêverie. Elle repose ses yeux ambre sur la boule de poils endormie.

"Hummm… Pattenrond te souviens-tu de ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je n'étais qu'une enfant alors mais j'ai su que c'était toi ! A l'instant où je t'ai vu cela m'est apparu comme une évidence. Peu m'importait ton physique quelque peu étrange pour un félin… ton regard avait ce reflet de malice et d'intelligence qui me séduit encore aujourd'hui. Je sais pertinemment que tu m'as choisi tout autant, sinon plus, que moi je ne t'ai choisi. Depuis cette date tu n'as eu de cesse de me prouver ta perspicacité, ta sagacité, ta fidélité et ton immuable amour. Tu es celui à qui je confiais mes peines et mes doutes. Tu détiens tous mes secrets.

Tu étais là lorsque je me sentais si seule prise entre deux feux, la guerre intestine qui déchirait Ron et Harry. Tu étais mon compagnon d'étude, celui qui veillait avec moi jusque tard dans la nuit pour réviser, dévorer un ouvrage à la recherche d'un sortilège, d'une potion, d'une explication historique… n'importe quoi me permettant de comprendre le monde qui m'entourait ainsi que venir en aide à mes deux meilleurs amis, toujours prompts à se mettre dans les ennuis. Quand ils ne les attirent pas ils les créent… c'est un don chez eux… enfin tout ça tu le sais bien. Tu es le premier à avoir démasqué Pettigrow et soutenu Sirius.

Tu as partagé mes premiers émois amoureux avec Viktor, puis mon tout premier amour… Ron… ma déception lorsque j'ai compris que nous nous étions tous deux fourvoyés. Que, dans les méandres de l'adolescence et les incertitudes qui nous entouraient, nous avions confondu amitié, complicité et… Amour. Nos centres d'intérêts différaient trop pour que notre relation face long feu en tant que telle.

Tu étais également à mes côtés aux plus sombres périodes, les enterrements, les nuits blanches troublées par les angoisses, les cauchemars et les alertes. Merlin ce que nous avons souffert lors de cette maudite guerre. Toutes ces pertes, ces trahisons, ces erreurs de jugement… enfin nous avons vaincu, c'est là le principal sans doute. Tu étais encore là lors des célébrations sans fin, débordantes de joie, outrageusement exubérantes de ceux qui étaient restés cachés, à l'abri, attendant que nous autres nous nous battions pour eux, nous exposions en premières lignes… et mourrions. Oui, je me souviens comme si c'était hier de la victoire finale… tandis que la nouvelle se répandait dans la population nous autres qui étions présents sur le champ de bataille, nous comptions nos morts et nos blessés… sans oublier ceux dont nous n'avions plus trace. Comment aurions nous pu nous réjouir, éclater de rire alors que les cris d'agonie résonnaient encore autour de nous. Alors que l'air ambiant était irrespirable, une puanteur sans nom de souffre, de sang, de putréfaction. Alors que nous cherchions qui, son frère, sa sœur, sa mère, son père, ses amis… nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un ce jour là, et certains furent plus cruellement touchés que d'autres. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il nous a tous fallu quelques semaines pour réaliser que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Avant de pouvoir célébrer la victoire nous avons dû enterrer nos morts et faire notre deuil. Durant tous ces moments, si difficiles, tu étais là. Quelque peu groggy après ta blessure mais présent pour m'éveiller si un cauchemar, me ramenant en arrière, au cœur de la guerre, venait hanter mes songes.

Tu as assisté à ma première gueule de bois… par Circé on ne me reprendra plus à accepter le moindre verre offert par Fred, quand bien même ses blagues lui servent à honorer la mémoire de George… Je ne m'habituerai jamais à le voir sans son double, c'est comme si une ombre planait continuellement auprès de lui. Les jumeaux Weasley… ils n'étaient pas Fred Weasley ou George Weasley, non, ils étaient Fred et Georges étroitement liés, jamais l'un sans l'autre… ils étaient les jumeaux Weasley… Toujours est-il que toi tu étais là. Tu m'as aidé à choisir mon premier appartement… et ceux qui ont suivi. Je me souviens lorsque nous avons visité le second, tu t'es jeté sur le propriétaire toutes griffes dehors, tu avais senti l'arnaque bien avant moi. Oui tu as toujours été là aux moments importants de ma vie, de ce mois d'août précédent ma troisième année à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mais, plus que tout, tu es celui qui m'a convaincu de faire confiance à mon instinct. Si tu avais réagit violement à l'approche de Severus… jamais je n'aurai eu l'occasion de l'appeler ainsi. Je n'aurai pas écouté cette petite voix qui me soufflait que tout n'était pas aussi simple que ne le laissait supposer les apparences. Tu m'as soutenu lorsque je doutais de mes déductions. Je suis convaincue que sans toi jamais je n'aurai accompli toutes ces choses, sans toi je n'en serai pas là à présent. Ma vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans ton soutien silencieux. Tu es indispensable à mon bien être, tu es la clé de mon équilibre, le…"

A cet instant résonne le carillon du salon.

"Oh… il est déjà vingt heure ! Si je ne m'active pas c'est le retard assuré à mon dîner. Dors en paix mon ange, car je sais que ce soir, comme chaque nuit depuis que tu es entré dans mon existence, tu viendras auprès de mon lit, veillant amoureusement sur moi jusqu'à ce que Morphée m'attire dans ses bras de torpeur. Alors seulement, niché contre moi, tu t'accorderas un sommeil léger. Tu seras également le premier debout, accueillant mon réveil d'un tendre miaulement et de quelques ronronnements. Tu attendras que je me lève et me suivras partout jusqu'à mon départ de la maison. Alors seulement tu t'autoriseras à vivre ta vie de félin. Dix-sept ans déjà que tu es mon protecteur, le gardien de mes songes."

°°°

**Mon 'tit blabla de fin :** Et voilà, deuxième chapitre… la semaine prochaine. En attendant je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews

**Moi (Bibidibabidibou) je dis : **Qu'est**-**cequ'il est aimé ce chat !


	2. Chap 2 : Severus concède

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews. Et maintenant, malgré mes muscles endoloris pour cause de déménagement combiné à une 'tite piqure de rappel… ah la joie des vaccins… bref malgré mon état pitoyable voici comme promis le deuxième et avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que là encore cela plaira à certains d'entre vous. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Bibidibabidibou pour son travail de bêta.

**Résumé :** N'avez vous jamais entendu dire que nos amis les chats ont une excellente vision ? Mais songeriez vous seulement que certains possèdent un don particulier leur permettant de rivaliser avec n'importe quelle Sybill Trelawney. Pattenrond est de ceux-ci... cependant que pensent Hermione et Severus de sa petite personne poilue ?

°°°

**Chapitre 2 : Severus concède**

Depuis quelques heures déjà le soleil a fait place à la lune. Un homme taciturne se faufile entre les ombres de sa demeure. Une dernière inspection du regard et il quitte son antre, délaissant son laboratoire aux milles senteurs, aux milles textures, aux milles couleurs (1). Du rouge vermillon du sang de dragon au vert vaseux des pousses de palsues en passant par le blanc immaculé des crins de licorne jusqu'au noir le plus opaque de l'essence de Détraqueur, du plus rare au plus courant, du plus précieux, du plus pur au plus odieux, cauchemardesque, tout y est. Une vraie manne aux trésors pour qui en connaît les secrets. Il est de ceux-là, peut être même est-il le plus habile. Quelques volutes de fumée s'échappent en un simulacre de serpent vaporeux d'un chaudron bouillonnant et montent jusqu'aux plus hautes voûtes de la salle. Cela lui octroie un peu de repos, la mixture doit mijoter durant six heures ce qui ne requiert pas son indispensable présence. Deux nuits déjà qu'il ne dort pas, le délicat breuvage accaparant toute son attention, sa vigilance. Il a l'habitude d'ignorer la fatigue et la douleur de ses muscles mais actuellement il estime qu'un petit somme lui serait bénéfique pour mener à bien sa tâche. De plus, même si il lui est difficile de l'admettre, son épouse lui manque. La chaleur que son corps svelte dégage contre le sien sous les draps l'appelle irrésistiblement… et puis il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'une certaine boule de poil s'imagine les avoir, elle et le lit, à nouveau pour lui seul.

Ne voulant pas éveiller sa belle, et, surtout, les souvenirs de ses longues années de guerre et d'espionnage le hantant encore, il se fait discret, invisible tandis qu'il traverse la maison à la faveur de quelques rayons de lunaire. C'est un souffle qui se glisse du laboratoire à la chambre à coucher. Il n'est pas le moins du monde surpris de constater, lové contre le sein de sa femme, une masse rousse et ronronnante. Au moins doit-il reconnaître à l'animal d'avoir la sagesse de s'installer entre sa maîtresse et le bord du matelas et non pas en plein milieu de celui-ci ou pire… sur son côté à lui ! Si la bestiole avait eu ne serait ce qu'une fois cette outrecuidance… une nouvelle carpette serait venue orner le salon, il lui réserve une place toute particulière devant la cheminée.

L'homme se dévêt sans quitter des yeux le tableau formé par ces deux êtres qui s'adorent. Ce même tableau qui lui est devenu totalement familier au fil des ans. Il se prend à songer à l'étrange et puissante relation qui les lie et, se faisant, s'aperçoit qu'il ne parvient tout simplement pas à se figurer sa femme sans son malin compagnon à quatre pattes. Depuis son arrivée le matou le fixe, suivant chacun de ses gestes… avec une certaine bienveillance dans le regard. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que l'homme a admis qu'il ne manque au félin que la parole. Il s'est surpris une fois à tester la légimencie sur ce dernier, sa stupeur a été totale lorsqu'il a constaté qu'étrangement il parvenait à saisir et comprendre les pensées de celui-ci. Normalement cela est impossible. Chez un animal dont l'esprit a un fonctionnement différent de ceux des humains tout est trop confus pour que ceux-ci puissent pleinement en interpréter le sens… et pourtant, là, même si ce n'était pas clair, il a pu comprendre, preuve de l'étrangeté du gros chat. C'est un ami précieux que possède son épouse. Non, se reprend-t-il, on ne possède pas Pattenrond, c'est lui qui choisit d'appartenir à quelqu'un, nul doute que rien ne l'empêcherait de reprendre sa liberté si il le décidait.

"Toujours à la veiller n'est ce pas ? Ne t'attends pas à des remerciements de ma part pour rester à ses côtés lorsque je m'absente… sac à puce. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les chats, qui plus est avec la touffe broussailleuse qui te sert de fourrure tu pourrais aisément être la mascotte de Gryffondor… ce qui est loin d'être un compliment. Elle t'a imposé à moi. Oui, j'exècre les félins, leur manie de semer leur poils un peu partout quand ils ne les régurgitent pas dans mes chaussures, leurs "cadeaux", quelle idée de rapporter des cadavres nauséabonds sur les oreillers, tout contents, attendant, fiers comme des paons, des exclamations de bonheur ! Au moins n'est-il pas besoin de vous récurer. Aucune odeur pestilentielle ne reflue lorsque vous avez pris l'eau. Oui, le seul intérêt de ceux de ton espèce c'est de ne pas être puant tout en étant indépendant. Nul besoin de vous sortir ou de vous lancer la balle… si telle avait été le cas je t'aurai envoyé chercher un cognard tu peux me croire ! Comme je le disais j'abhorre ton espèce en général et tes congénères me le rendent bien à coup de griffes et crocs… et pourtant, toi et moi nous nous tolérons. Tu es une bien étrange créature.

J'ai eu tout loisir de t'observer ces dernières années. Tu ne vis ton existence propre que lorsqu'elle n'est pas là ou que tu es certain qu'elle ne court aucun danger. A chaque arrivée d'un ou d'une étrangère tu leur tourne autour, tu les observes et les renifles… tu les jauges n'est ce pas ? C'est également le petit rituel que tu as accompli quand elle est venue me trouver en cette bien sombre période de mon passé... après… le meurtre… Je n'ai jamais su si tu l'avais suivi clandestinement ou si elle t'avais emmenée de son plein gré dans ce but… et je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle folle raison tu as décidé de m'accorder ta confiance et, par là même, la pousser, elle, vers moi, droit dans mes bras pour ainsi dire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu veux ! N'oublie pas que je peux toujours trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de toi. Tu t'en bas les moustaches pas vrai ? Tu sais que tu es probablement la seule bestiole, velue ou non, qui ne me craint nullement ? C'est frustrant ! Je me ramolli avec l'âge… ou tu es cinglé. J'ai choisit… tu es fêlé ! Il faut que tu le sois pour t'entêter ainsi à vouloir me tenir compagnie tandis que je me détends par le biais d'un peu de lecture. Pourquoi restes-tu couché à mes pieds ? Je ne suis pas "elle", la solitude me sied à merveille. Elle t'a donné de bien mauvaises habitudes… quoique je ne pense pas que tu lui ais laissé grand choix en la matière. Tu restes à ses côtés lorsqu'elle travaille à son bureau ou lorsqu'elle lis jusque plus d'heure… dès lors qu'elle s'obstine alors qu'elle tombe de fatigue tu donnes des coups de pattes dans ses plumes magiques et stylos moldus, tu lui mordilles les mollets, miaulant à n'en plus finir, tu t'allonges sur les pages qui l'intéressent… et si malgré tout elle persiste jusqu'à s'endormir sur place tu la réveilles afin qu'elle gagne son lit. A ce propos laisse moi t'informer que, la prochaine fois où tu oses venir me déranger dans mon travail ou mon repos afin que je la prenne dans mes bras et la porte sous les draps, je te transforme en tapis de bain ! Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, ça ne fonctionne pas !"

Severus Snape gagne en silence son oreiller, il s'installe confortablement et vient coller son torse contre le dos de sa femme, se faisant il l'encercle de son bras mais, au lieu de rencontrer le ventre plat d'Hermione, sa main butte contre une masse douce, chaude et… poilue.

"Sac à puce il me semblait avoir été clair ! Tant que tu restes à l'opposé de mon coin du lit je tolère gracieusement que tu lui tiennes compagnie durant mon absence… néanmoins dès lors que je m'installe tu remballe ta fourrure et va la vautrer ailleurs ! Ce "mia" dédaigneux est inutile ! Je sais que tu avais pris la manie de veiller sur son sommeil… Tu passes la nuit à l'affût du moindre signe de danger, malaise ou cauchemars. Je suis là à présent. Prend une pause et va chasser la souris ! Ouste ! Pars ronronner loin d'ici !"

D'un bond paresseux le matou descend à regret du lit, et ce, pour la plus grande satisfaction du maître des lieux.

"Parfait ! Je constate que tu… HEY ! Dehors j'ai dis ! Descend de cette armoire ! Descend de là parasite ! Desc… Et voilà il ne me reste plus que quatre heures pour dormir, tu es fier de toi ? De plus elle va finir par se réveiller avec le chambard que tu mets. "Aimez les animaux" qu'elle me disait cette vieille bique de Mc Gonagall… Empaillez les oui ! Et elle la première ! Et… aaaaaah ! Je t'ai ordonné de descendre de l'armoire pas de venir me baver au visage ! Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix n'est ce pas ? Tu as décidé de me rendre dépressif, bon pour Ste Mangouste ! Venez tous ! Regardez le, lui, le soit disant grand espion, dans sa camisole ! Je te maudis ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle tienne autant à toi… et moi à elle… sans quoi tu serais déjà un ingrédient à potions ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ? Cette marotte de me coller comme tu le fais avec elle ? Retourne sur cette fichue armoire si ça te chante mais reste loin de moi ! Avec un peu de veine elle te tombera dessus et t'écrasera pendant que tu la massacres de tes griffes pour l'escalader ! Tiens je vais te faire des moufles… ensorcelées bien sûr… avec ça crois moi tu ne planteras plus jamais où que ce soit ces attributs démoniaques… oui plus jamais ni dans mes jambes ni dans mes meubles ! Voilà, enfin… pouah saleté de bestiole. Tu as gagné je hais les chats toi compris… non, j'exècre les chats à commencer par toi ! Tu es roi au panthéon de mes futurs trophées de chasse !"

Observant suspicieusement l'animal se rapprocher à nouveau du lit, l'homme constate avec un immense soulagement qu'il ne fait que s'assurer du sommeil tranquille de sa maîtresse, comme à l'accoutumé, avant de regagner ce qui vient d'être élu par la queue et la moustache le nouveau perchoir de sa très exaspérante seigneurie. Severus Snape, lové contre son épouse, s'endort sur cette dernière pensée : "Je crois que l'exterminer serait l'unique moyen de l'empêcher d'accomplir son cérémonial. Il est son protecteur. Le gardien de ses nuits."

°°°

(1) clin d'œil à la merveilleuse fic "Dis belle sorcière" suite de la non moins sublime "Amy" écrite par la génialissime Bibidibabidibou qui a en plus, comme je l'ai déjà signalé, l'extrême gentillesse de corriger cette chose sortie de mon cerveau tortueux.

**Mon 'tit blabla de fin :** Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini alors si vous avez apprécié il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me laisser une review… dans le cas contraire également d'ailleurs, tous les avis sont bons à prendre. Bye tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin


	3. Chap 3 : Pattenrond révèle

**Mon p'tit blabla : **Et voilà avec cette update s'achève cette fic. J'espère qu'elle aura divertit quelques personnes. Tant qu'on est dans le sujet, merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont comme toujours donné le sourire. Bonne lecture.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci encore une fois à l'adorable Bibidibabidibou… ses fics sont un plaisir à dévorer sans modération, je vous les conseille vivement si vous ne les connaissiez pas déjà.

**Résumé :** N'avez vous jamais entendu dire que nos amis les chats ont une excellente vision ? Mais songeriez vous seulement que certains possèdent un don particulier leur permettant de rivaliser avec n'importe quelle Sybill Trelawney. Pattenrond est de ceux-ci... cependant que pensent Hermione et Severus de sa petite personne poilue ?

°°°

**Chapitre 3 : Pattenrond révèle**

Deux pupilles jaunes luisent dans la pénombre de la chambre, scrutant fixement le mouvement imprimé aux draps par une respiration lente, profonde, calme et reposée. Une oreille s'agite, le sensible pavillon vient de capter les premiers piaillements des oiseaux. Au dehors la vie s'anime. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal le jusqu'alors immobile détenteur des yeux citrons et de l'appendice auditif, aussi triangulaire que touffu, entre en action. Avec une agilité qu'il ne doit qu'à son statut de félin il saute de l'armoire où il était posté pour atterrir dans un discret impact, à peine plus perceptible qu'un souffle, sur le tapis.

Sans hésitation il se faufile à la gauche du lit. Il se questionne un instant sur la meilleure approche, l'angle d'attaque le plus approprié. Après une rapide évaluation du regard il achève, d'une poussée de la patte, de dégager la main féminine qui émerge légèrement des couvertures. Puis, d'un coup de tête, il la soulève avant de la laisser retomber… aucune réaction. Deuxième essai, même procédure… subtile modification du rythme respiratoire. Troisième tentative, même chose combinée à un habile léchouilli des doigts… brusque changement de position, la main regagne la chaleur du lit. Nullement découragé l'animal se hisse sur le matelas. Il palpe du bout des coussinets ce qu'il estime être le ventre de sa cible… relativement moelleux… pas d'os… hop sa décision est prise. Il entame un massage griffu du dit abdomen protégé des pointes acérées par les épaisseurs qui le recouvrent.

Première victoire : une exclamation étouffée. Une audition humaine aurait perçu quelque chose ressemblant à un " hummmm…se… o…. re…. Pouhhh". Déterminé à poursuivre sur cette voie le chat, puisque c'est de cela dont il s'agit, gagne le visage ensommeillé dont il entreprend un savant toilettage. La langue râpeuse sur la peau douce de la femme additionnée à l'action asphyxiante de la masse poilue qui, non contente de lui comprimer la poitrine et d'appuyer sur sa gorge, lui envoie des poils roux plein les narines achève de ruiner la torpeur de la propriétaire de la créature.

"Hummm Cuf cuf ! Pattenrond pousse toi ! Cuf cuf ! Tu m'empêches de respirer ! Cuf cuf ! Pff argh j'ai ta fourrure plein la bouche, tu as besoin d'un sérieux brossage… et moi d'une heure de repos supplémentaire. Descend et va dormir !"

Repoussé hors de la couche l'animal parait hésiter. Il jette un regard entre les persiennes des volets. Le jour se lève. Il ne s'est pas trompé d'heure, il reprend donc sa tâche première : extraire du lit une femelle têtue qui a travaillé jusque tard la veille au soir pour préparer ses rendez vous de la journée.

Dans ce genre de situation il ne connaît qu'un seul remède : appliquer sa technique d'éveil au mâle de son humaine de compagnie.

D'un bond il est à nouveau sur le matelas et chemine à travers celui-ci jusqu'à sa nouvelle victime. En recouvrant à une méthode similaire il écope d'un juron sourd et d'un brutal jet de magie qui lui grille les moustaches. Visiblement le ronchon souhaite dormir et non pas l'aider à éveiller sa maîtresse. Il devrait pourtant savoir que son premier entretien a lieu très tôt ce matin.

Vaguement agacé et encore plus déterminé le voici qui papouille comme un sauvage l'estomac du rustre qui a osé porter atteinte à son pelage. L'homme grogne et cherche à le déloger de son perchoir en se retournant. Peine perdue. Une coulée baveuse ne tarde pas à cheminer de son oreille à sa joue, puis son nez… venant jusqu'à frôler la commissure de ses lèvres pincées. L'animal ronronnant tout ce qu'il peut évacue son trop plein salivaire sur la peau diaphane. Lorsqu'il a abandonné ses fonctions d'agent double l'homme a troqué son ancienne teinte cirosée contre celle, nettement plus mortuaire, qu'il arbore à présent. De l'avis du félin, passer du statut de malade à celui de mort n'a rien d'une promotion mais il est bien connu que les humains sont des êtres étranges à la logique incompréhensible. Toutefois il doit reconnaître que le froid avive parfois de légères couleurs à cette peau maintenant si pale… et que cela lui donne occasionnellement l'aspect d'un vivant en relative bonne santé… peut-être y a-t-il alors un léger mieux dans le choix de se parer de cellules cutanées blanches en lieu et place des jaunâtres… si toutefois il avait pu faire de même pour sa dentition et habiter en milieu polaire s'eut pu être parfait.

Cela étant loin d'être le cas, démonstration est faite que l'humain reste une créature anormale au fonctionnement aberrant… à se demander comment ils peuvent survivre et occuper autant de territoires sur la planète eux qui ne respectent pas les règles essentielles de la vie. Créatures stupides qui se croient supérieures… enfin, lui-même n'y pouvant rien, Pattenrond applique à la lettre l'un de ses principes d'existences : être compréhensif et aussi bienveillant que possible à l'égard des êtres à l'intelligence altérée… autrement dit l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine. Les pauvres, après tout ce n'est pas leur faute si la nature les a doté d'un cerveau trop complexe pour qu'il sache en faire bon usage. Néanmoins si ces derniers pouvaient cesser de nuire à l'habitat et aux qualités de vie de tout un chacun cela serait un progrès fortement appréciable… il devient difficile de trouver une souris dodue à souhait qui n'empeste pas le pesticide. Cela donne un goût écoeurant à son dîner et des estomacs plus fragiles que le sien n'y résistent pas toujours.

Toujours est-il que non, décidemment l'animal ne parvient pas à saisir les choix de cette homme là… à moins bien sûr que celui-ci malgré sa science des potions ne parviennent pas à trouver un remède à sa pitoyable carnation… mais prête-t-il seulement l'ombre d'un intérêt à son aspect physique ? Pattenrond ne peut qu'en douter et cela ajoute à sa colère. Quel est ce monde étrange où se sont les femmes qui font tous les efforts de beauté et non pas les mâles comme il est de norme dans la faune ? A-t-on jamais vu un paon se présenter face à une femelle sans avoir toutes ses plumes bien en place pour la parade ? Cet humain ne mérite pas sa femelle, c'est certain, mais lui que peut-il y changer ? Rien. Alors il continue à veiller sur elle et tente d'éduquer l'homme qui partage sa vie.

Ce faisant il obtient enfin la réaction qu'il escomptait au moment où il commence à mordiller l'oreille de celui qui se croit encore le mâle dominant. Dans une exclamation rageuse couverture et chat volent à travers la pièce tandis que Severus Snape se dresse de toute sa hauteur. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule l'oblige malencontreusement à obtempérer et combler les désirs de son démon personnel s'il espère conserver sa place dans le lit conjugal le soir suivant. Le tempérament fougueux de son épouse n'est pas pour lui déplaire mais de là à provoquer sciemment sa colère en la mettant en retard pour ses rendez vous… il n'est pas masochiste.

Et voici comment Pattenrond se retrouve à observer avec contentement l'agitation matinale qui s'empare de la maison. Comme à l'accoutumé, en pareil occasion où il est celui qui sauve la mise de ses deux humains là, il reçoit en récompense d'adorables et appréciables gratouillis entre les deux oreilles de celle qu'il a adopté voici plusieurs années et un regard noir de celui qui s'est imposé dans leur vie. Enfin, une porte claque tandis qu'elle s'élance hors de la demeure afin d'être ponctuelle comme elle l'affectionne. Pour finir grognon lui adresse une ou deux menaces sans conséquence et part s'enfermer pour la journée dans son précieux laboratoire… la terre interdite.

Détournant la tête avec dédain Pattenrond, trottinant, s'éloigne en ruminant. Ici c'est son domaine, que l'humain garde l'illusion d'être chez lui si il le désire mais rien ni personne n'empêchera sa glorieuse majesté sur coussinets de mettre ses pattes en ce lieu de la maison s'il le décide. Nom d'un chat il ne faudrait pas oublier qui est le dominant !

Tout félin qu'il soit Pattenrond ne quitte pas la demeure pour partir en quête de son déjeuner sans émettre une dernière pensée à l'attention de ses colocataires.

Telle est ma vie. Exactement celle que, moi, j'ai choisi de mener. J'étais son protecteur. Le gardien de ses songes et, par la force des choses, j'ai accepté de partager ce noble rôle avec cet homme si sombre, pragmatique et néanmoins amoureux. Cependant que personne ne se méprenne, je n'ai pas abandonné ma place, je la tiendrai jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai simplement décidé d'étendre ma fonction. Il est étrange et imparfait, comme tous les humains, mais si ma maîtresse l'aime c'est bien que cet être torturé le mérite. Et puis moi je le sens. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, deux esprits trop brillants pour leur propre salut. C'est ce qui m'attire chez eux, leur solitude mêlée de génie. J'espère bien que le temps apaisera enfin les blessures du mâle, celles qui ne peuvent êtres guéries que par tendresse et affection… ce qu'elle lui donne. J'admets attendre avec hâte le moment où mes nuits seront troublées par les pleurs d'un nouveau né et non plus par les hurlements de terreurs de ce complexe personnage. Il est grand temps qu'il se décide à tenir son rôle de mâle reproducteur. D'autant plus qu'à présent il doit être prêt. Cette petite étincelle lumineuse, qui a toujours subsisté au sein de sa noirceur, grandit chaque jour un peu plus depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Une descendance accélèrerait sans doute le processus. Enfin, comme je le disais, c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui je suis devenu "leur" protecteur. Le gardien de leurs rêves, de leurs espoirs… pourvu qu'ils soient doux.

°°°

**Mon 'tit blabla de fin : **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot et à celles qui, je l'espère, n'hésiteront pas à aller faire un tour du côté du bouton "submit review".J'ai d'autres projets de fics qui ont quelques difficultés à aboutir du fait de la reprise de l'année scolaire, et lorsque l'on vit seule il y a un léger surplus de travail (ah les joies du ménages, des courses, de la vaisselle, des comptes à vérifier histoire de ne pas finir avec un joli rappel de la banque etc etc… bref que du bonheur), néanmoins je ne désespère pas d'avoir un peu de temps à consacrer à mon petit portable je vous dis donc à bientôt.


End file.
